


Mishaps

by Anonymous



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bigotry, Canon Compliant, Gen, Read at Your Own Risk, Temporary Amnesia, incredibly cringe-inducing, no beta i wrote this literal years ago rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The war with Gaea has been over for a good two weeks. Camp Jupiter was going to leave Camp Half-Blood soon.Or: Octavian has a little bit of an accident.
Kudos: 1
Collections: anonymous





	Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> i. i wrote this years ago and have only just gotten around to archiving it onto here. i have decided, for my own sake, to post it anonymously. 
> 
> uhhh the original title of this was _The Wrath of Apollo_ but really that had nothing to do with the fic, i just thought it sounded cool, so i named it that. i changed it.
> 
> i have not read this in literal years. wish me luck i guess

The war with Gaea has been over for a good two weeks. Camp Jupiter was going to leave Camp Half-Blood soon.

Rachel sighed, closing the curtains to her cave (what? She liked it, don't judge!) and walked over to the dining pavilion for lunch. She sat at the Apollo table, like she always did, when everything went wrong.

Octavian, who had somehow, miraculously, survived without someone murdering him, bumped into her. He was still as snobby as ever.

"Watch where you're going, graecus!" Octavian sneered.

"Shut up, you psychopath! I'm just the oracle, I'm not really Greek! I'd be glad to be Greek, though, you racist idiot!" Rachel shot back at him.

"What did you call me? I am the augur-" Rachel cut Octavian off.

"If I remember correctly, both praetors Reyna and Frank agreed wholeheartedly on the idea of demoting you and putting you on probation." Octavian's face went red.

"That-that's just a minor setback."

"Really?"

"Yes, and why should I care about what a pest like you said?"

"Excuse me? What did you just say? I am the Oracle of Delphi! And, unlike you, I wasn't demoted!"

"Well, at least I don't have to live in a cave!"

"You've never even been in there! It's awesome! There's an art studio, a king-sized bed, and a hot tub!"

"Wait," Will, head of the Apollo Cabin, said. "You have a hot tub?" Octavian and Rachel ignored him.

"Besides," Rachel said, "the cave was Apollo's idea." Octavian hesitated at that. Then, he was about to say something when Rachel stopped him. "You can't say he's greek because Apollo's the same in both forms." Octavian stopped, unable to think of something. Finally, he decided to go back to his go-to line.

"Why should I care what a graecus thinks?" Rachel groaned. It always comes back to that one thing.

"You just go around killing anyone who's greek! What's next, killing people who eat greek yogurt? If so, then you've got a big job!" Rachel gestured at everyone.

It was true, everyone was eating greek yogurt (except Frank, who was lactose intolerant) because that was Thursday's special. Octavian's face went red again.

"Why would I do that? I'm not an idiot!" Octavian said.

"I beg to differ!" That exploded into a full-on yelling match of foul things (read: cursing). All the onlookers tried to intervene. None of them could. Finally, there was a bright flash of light, and there, in all his glory, stood Apollo.

"I have had enough with your arguing! I may not have another form, but you two are still giving me a headache!" Apollo winced, holding his head. There was another flash and, suddenly, there were two Apollos. They looked at each other and scrambled backward.

"What the? Who are you?" both Apollos demanded. There was a flash of light and both Apollos disappeared. There was a huge clap of thunder, startling Octavian. He fell backward, onto a rock. The Apollo kids immediately sprung into action.

They got him up and examined him. He seemed okay. Octavian groaned and opened his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Will asked slowly.

"My head hurts, but other than that, I'm fine." He glanced up at everyone. "One question, though."

Will, who had now relaxed, said, "Shoot."

"Um...who are you people?"

Everyone looked at the confused boy in silence, stressing him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, sweating slightly.

"You really don't remember anything, Octavian?" Will asked slowly. Octavian frowned. 

"Octavian... you mean the first Roman Emperor? Is that my name?" Will nodded. Octavian smiled a real, genuine smile. "That's so cool! So, my name is Octavian, what's yours?" Will hesitated. 

"My name is Will Solace, son of Apollo." Octavian frowned. 

"Apollo... like that god?"

"Yeah. Apollo is a god. Both a Greek and Roman god. I'm a Greek demigod."

"That's so cool!" Octavian said, his eyes shining. "What about me?"

"Well," Will thought. "You're a Legacy, a far down descendant of the Roman version of Apollo." Octavian shrugged. 

"That's cool." He stood up. "Why is everyone staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" That's when both Percy and Rachel cracked up. 

"You sounded just like Percy!" Rachel wheezed. 

"Hey!" Percy stopped laughing and said indignantly. Octavian smiled, too, until someone shoved him to the ground, causing him to hit his had on a rock again. 

"What happened?" he groaned. Will bent down to help him up, but Octavian scowled. "Don't touch me, greacus scum!"

"And he's back," Rachel muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> [...](https://www.wattpad.com/395359163-percy-jackson-one-shots-the-wrath-of-apollo) // [...](https://www.wattpad.com/404273694-percy-jackson-one-shots-wrath-of-apollo-pt-2)


End file.
